BoBoiBoy's Gang
BoBoiBoy's Gang (Team BoBoiBoy or "Kumpulan BoBoiBoy" in malay-version) are the superhero team and the main protagonist of Malaysian animation series BoBoiBoy franchise. ''This team consist of six main member, BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Fang and Ochobot. Origin When Ochobot mistakes BoBoiBoy as his master, he gives him the power of elemental manipulation which he was actually supposed to give to Adu du. Thinking that BoBoiBoy take him, he decide to taken him back, but BoBoiBoy refuse to give Ochobot to Adu du which makes him decide have a battle with him and Super-Probe to protect Ochobot. Ochobot decide to give the power to BoBoiBoy's friends, Gopal, Yaya and Ying, so they can help him to defeat all Adu du threat. When BoBoiBoy return to Malaysia (before he later become a new students at Rintis Island), Ochobot meet a mysterious kid named Fang. When Fang is tricked by Adu du and Probe to bring Ochobot and the cocoa tin, Fang decide to save Ochobot when he chase by them. Ochobot decide to give the power to Fang, making him bestow a power of Shadow Manipulation and defeat Adu du. Fang officially become BoBoiBoy's gang member after he got his memory when the first time get a power with Ochobot, making BoBoiBoy know that Fang was not truly an evil person. Members *'BoBoiBoy''' - The leader of the Gang and the first member who gets a power band from Ochobot. He has the ability to manipulate elements and also able to split himself into 3, 5, 7 elements which each have a different personality and different power. When he joins TAPOPS, he got Cadet rank from Commander Koko ci. *'Gopal Kumar' - BoBoiBoy best friend. Despite being a coward, he is the most loyal friend of BoBoiBoy. He has the ability to manipulate a molecule and can change the object into what he thinks of (mainly food since Gopal has a huge appetite).When he joins TAPOPS, he got Cadet rank from Commander Koko ci. *'Ying' - The youngest member of the Gang. At first, she is a shy girl, but as the story progress, she become more open and sometimes has a rivalry with Yaya Yah, especially in Math Tests at their school. She has the ability to manipulate the time, which mistakenly a super-human speed. When she join TAPOPS, she got Lance corporal from Commander Koko ci. *'Yaya Yah/Hanna' ( In English Version)- One of BoBoiBoy best friends, and sometimes more level-headed than the others. She loves baking cookies, even though the taste is awful, and sometimes has a rivalry with Ying, especially in Math Tests. She has the ability to manipulate gravity, which granted her "super-strength" and also flight. When she joins TAPOPS, she got Lance corporal from Commander Koko ci *'Fang/Private Pang' - Initially a secondary antagonist in season 2, he later becomes an ally of BoBoiBoy's Gang despite his rivalry with BoBoiBoy. In season 3, it confirmed that he is not a human, but an alien and the younger brother of the legendary space rebel, Captain Kaizo. He has ability to manipulate shadows and also the ability to make himself become Intangible, thanks to his alien-tech glasses (but he no longer has this since he is no longer a part of the Kaizo team) *'Ochobot' - A 9th generation of Power Sphere, he is responsible for giving BoBoiBoy and the others their powers. Supporters Those who support BoBoiBoy Gang but are not official members. *Tok Aba/Granddad - The grandfather of BoBoiBoy and the owner of a cocoa shop. *Papa Zola - BoBoiBoy and the others' teacher at their primary school. He was formerly a game character of the Papa Zola game series before come into the real-world. *Klamkabot (Deceased) - The 1st generation of Power Sphere. He sacrifices himself to revive Ochobot and give him a last energy to save him. *Cici Ko - The leader/commander of ''Gencatan Aktivitas Ganas Angkasa Lepas ''(Cessation of Avoidable Space Activities in English) or G.A.G.A.L '''and ''Tracker and Protector of Power Sphere''s or '''T.A.P.O.P.S , who initially disguise as a janitor of Tengkotak to track Tengkotak's evil doings. He become a new ally and commander of BoBoiBoy's Gang in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. His real name is "Commander Koko ci" . *Motobot - The 8th generation of Power Spheres. His ability is to produce high tech vehicles. The vehicles are designed to suit the driver's character, color scheme and powers. The vehicles have glowing patterns and some can have cannons. *Bellbot - The smallest Power Sphere. His ability is to make the user grow to the size of a giant. This happens when he gives his power to Cattus. *Cattus - A alien-cat and friend of Bellbot. It got power from him in order to be able to protect Bellbot and also itself from the evil power sphere hunter. Allies These are affiliated with BoBoiBoy Gang and help out each other's cause should the situation requires them to. Some of them were temporary members of the team and have on-and-off relationship with the team. Most of these characters has neutral tendencies. *Captain Kaizo - The leader of Team Kaizo, also known as the Legendary space rebel. He is revealed not only as Fang's superior but also as the older brother of him. He has a mission to get all the Power Spheres and their power band, before it falls into the wrong hands. He has the ability to manipulate energy. **Lieutenant Lahap - Captain Kaizo's loyal partner. *Adu du - One of the former members who joined BoBoiBoy in Season 3, Episode 4. He then went out of the gang and returned to the evil side after BoBoiBoy accidentally hurts Ibu Bu, Adu Du's mother. In that episode, Adu Du returned to being evil, and pretended to rejoin the BoBoiBoy Gang so he can get his vengeance on BoBoiBoy. Even when he's no longer a part of the gang, he helps them to reach Captain Kaizo's spaceship and helps them to foil Bora Ra by giving a false coordinate, so BoBoiBoy can finish him. **Multi-Monster - One of Adu Du's minion who was ordered by him to defeat BoBoiBoy. When BoBoiBoy defeats him he becomes multiple mini-monsters, he become desperate and let BoBoiBoy beat him, but he decided to release him and Multi-Monster thanks him. His last appearance is when he help the BoBoiBoy gang get out from Adu Du's spaceship. *Probe - Another former member who joined BoBoiBoy in Season 3, Episode 5. Then, he followed his boss, Adu Du out of the gang and returned to the evil side after BoBoiBoy accidentally hurt Ibu bu, Adu Du's mother. Even when he's no longer a part of the gang,he helps them to reach Captain Kaizo's spaceship and helps BoBoiBoy by giving him a secret to defeat BoBoiBot because he feels jealous of BoBoiBot who become Adu Du's new favorite robot. *Iwan - One of BoBoiBoy's classmates. He temporarily joins the gang when Fang accepts Papa Zola's challenge to have a soccer match with BoBoiBoy and join them. And he also helps the Gang when they are trapped by Ejo Jo, using the Gopal power band to release them. Trivia *Ying was the youngest member of the Gang (She is 9 in season 1, 10 in season 2 , 3 and the movie, and 13 in Galaxy). *Gopal was the oldest member of the Gang (He is 11 in season 1, 12 in season 2, 3 and the movie, and 15 in Galaxy). *Currently, Fang is the only alien in the gang since Adu Du is no longer part of them. Category:Teams Category:Global Protection Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Successful Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Big Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Friend of a Villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Male Category:Female Category:Elementals Category:Rescuers Category:The Chosen One Category:Selfless Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Loyal